No Rest for the Adventurer
by DigitalEclipse
Summary: Arcadia Samantha Williams grew up on the harsh planet of Proteus Three before she was saved and taken in by Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow. Now she traverses the galaxies with them. When they accept the Treasure Planet voyage things get interesting. JimOC.
1. Teaser

Arcadia Samantha Williams wasn't much, nor did she have much really to start with. She was a girl who was born on Proteus Three to a mother who was always away from home and a father who had died a year after Arcadia was born. After getting into fights at her school, causing a ruckus, and getting into street fights, she finally met a person who changed her whole situation.

Captain Amelia was the person who saved Arcadia's life. The Captain had been hired to secure a cargo of miscellaneous goods and transport them back to the person who had purchased them. While Amelia was on the planet she had witnessed Arcadia getting into a fight. She saw how Arcadia could adapt to the various fighting styles of the men who were harassing her and was immediately intrigued.

"You there, girl." Amelia called out to the barely teenage girl.

The girl let the body of an incapacitated, four legged alien drop to the ground before turning to face what may be a new opponent. When the girl's stiff purple gaze rested on the feline Captain, who was wearing full Captain regalia, she immediately dropped her fighting stance.

"What d'you want, miss?" Arcadia yelled back.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" Amelia asked her, stepping closer with her hands clasped behind her back.

Arcadia narrowed her eyes, wary of the newcomer. "Ya pick up a few things, livin' like me."

Amelia's left ear twitched at the lower class cant the girl was using. "So, you're accustomed to a harsh environment, correct?" All truth be told, the girl piqued Amelia's curiosity.

"Aye, what're ya makin' of it?" Arcadia asked, her muscles now completely relaxed and hands in her pants pockets.

"I'll be honest with you. My crew could use a girl such as yourself." Amelia said bluntly.

That was one thing that the girl wasn't expecting. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly well. I want you to join my crew. We'll be heading away from here by noontime. You have three hours to decide. I'll be at the port until then." Without another word the feline humanoid walked back to the ship, leaving the girl confused beyond reason in the middle of an alley.

Sure enough when noon came, the girl had packed what little things she owned and stood on the dock in front of the Captain and her First Mate, Mr. Arrow. He scared her beyond reason at first, due to his large and stone-like presence.

Soon enough they were off to the person that had bought the goods currently stowed in their cargo.


	2. A Small Respite

"AMELIA! DUCK!" A loud feminine voice called out. The purple eyed girl whipped out her laser rifle as the Captain ducked down to the deck. With a single shot she hit the crazy green-skinned alien that had decided to attack Amelia from behind.

"Well that was rather close, don't you think?" Amelia grinned fiercely as she aimed her pistol at another attacker.

"Amelia, can we take a job not so dangerous next? I'd love a break from all of these insufferable Protean Armada cads." The girl, who was now of 17 years, called out. She had grown up well in the hands of Mr. Arrow and Amelia. Arcadia, better known as Dia, sailed with the two ever since they rescued her from her miserable life on Proteus Three.

"Captain, as much as I trust your judgment, I agree with young Miss Williams." Mr. Arrow shouted over the sounds of battle.

The Captain sighed as she brushed back her hair with a hand, "I see your point." She said as she shot at another Protean Armada soldier. "We'll choose something laid back next."

"Thank you kindly Captain." Mr. Arrow and Arcadia said at the same time.

They had been hired by a wealthy merchant to transport goods from his home planet to Montressor Space Port, where his business sat. They had been specifically hired since they were a well known team. They always got the goods to where they needed to be, be it through hostile Armada areas or not.

Soon enough they reached the crescent shaped port. Dia, eager to get off the ship, was one of the first ones who hopped off. She grinned at all the hustle and bustle of the port as she helped to tie the ship to the dock.

"Christina." Amelia's sharp voice cut through the murmur of the crowd easily and Dia turned to see the captain holding out a bag of something. "Here is your share from the transport. Mr. Arrow and yourself may have free roam for now, but keep your telecom at the ready, if you will."

Dia offered the Captain a smile, which was returned immediately. Dia then took the bag and stuffed it into her backpack without even looking at it. She then saluted the Captain, earning a roll of Amelia's eyes, before she walked off to a nearby bank. When she reached the bank she took out the bag and went up to a teller.

Without a word to the bored looking accountant, Dia plopped the bag onto the counter and took out her bank card.

"Thank you for coming in today. If you would slide your card through the—" He was cut short as Arcadia nimbly slid her card and typed in her nine digit access number. "And what would you like to do today?"

Dia gave the guy a deadpan look. "Well, Mr. Enthusiastic, I would like to make a deposit." With that said she pushed the bag towards him.

He sighed and opened the bag and began to count her credits. Once he counted them and entered the data onto his computer he walked the money into the back room where the safe was. When he returned he asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, how much is in my account?" She asked, curiously.

After clicking twice he brought up a number on the small screen next to the card reader. She let out a low whistle. Twelve thousand two hundred and eighty seven credits. She gave the man a grin before thanking him and walking away.

She finally had enough money for her own solar surfer. They usually ran around five thousand to eight thousand credits, and her last paycheck had gone to new clothes since her ones previous had been torn to shreds by Proteans.

She couldn't complain though since she immensely enjoyed her new outfit. She wore flexible knee high boots that were close fitting, but comfortable to move in. They had thin, but very durable hard leather soles, which allowed her litheness for climbing through the riggings on the ships. The last time she had worn pants, was right before they got caught on a hook up near the mast, which had almost caused her demise. Since then she's never worn them. Currently she wore a pair of shorts that were a snug fit, but they allowed a wider range of motion. The black material went down to her mid thigh and ended in a grey hem. On her outer layer she had on a long and flowing coat that had a military feel to it with a high collar and straps across the front to secure it. It was a deep black, with a grey colored outline to match her shorts. The coat had no sleeves since she tore them off since they had restricted her arms. Beneath the long trench coat she wore a light spaghetti strap tank top that was black to match.

Since she was almost an adult, her feminine features were more pronounced than when she was a girl. Her wide set hips she viewed as a burden, not being able to fit into the small smuggling areas of the ship for privacy anymore. And the small, but evident breasts on her chest served to be a burden too. They earned her unwanted attention from male crew members, except Arrow, and also made some fighting situations awkward. Mostly for the men when they accidentally pushed her chest.

She sighed and walked to a nearby solar surfer shop. It was full of mechanics working on fixing broken surfers, modifying some, and assembling new ones. Dia had a grin on her face as she watched the mechanics work. She loved being in a shop. She never wanted to be a mechanic, but she loved the atmosphere that the mechanics created. They always joked and laughed with each other, and debated different models.

"Well hello, Miss. May I help you with something?" A deep baritone voice broke her trance. She turned to see a large, broad-chested, heavy set, blue reptilian. He gave her a smirk, "Planning on owning one of these beauties?" He asked and gestured to the surf yard that held all the solar surfers that were up for sale.

She grinned and nodded eagerly, earning a deep laugh in return. "Well then! Let's go take a look, shall we?"

He led her through the yard, pointing out the fastest models, the ones with the most handling, and others which were specialized for doing tricks.

"So any of them suit yer fancy, miss?" He asked after showing her the main displays.

Dia looked around the yard at the models she had been shown before her eyes caught onto one in particular. It was a sleek thing, and its sail was tall, allowing for a lot of speed. What had caught her attention, however, was the fact that it had the design of a flower made into the sale. It was the most unique of all the models.

"What about that one over there? With the flower in the sail." She asked, pointing at her quarry as she walked to it.

"You've a good eye, miss." He said as he walked with her to it. "That's a ZR-59. It's a last generation so it's on sale, but I personally like these ones better than the new. The new ones have so many features you can't even guess how to go in a straight line. These were just right. Foot holds with easy release clasps, a two hour back up battery, true curve technology, and on board compass for just in case."

She grinned at the board, "How much?"

He looked from her to the board with a grin, "Normally seven grand, but for you, I'll take it down to six. I can tell you'll take good care of her."

She grinned at the man. "It's a deal!"

After paying for her new surfer she took it outside to the street. With one last look at the ground and one press of the sail release, she was up in the sky, whooping her lungs out.

She took hold of the bar and turned so she would head to the Space Port Inn. It was the usual place that Amelia would stay. She landed carefully in front of the building before collapsing the sail and holding the board under her arm, carrying the board into the inn. She had no problem spotting Amelia next to Arrow's tall and imposing form. She grinned and waved at them eagerly.

They smiled back at her enthusiastic mood as she approached them.

"Guys! I finally got my own surfer!" She said, stating the obvious.

"Well isn't that fantastic! Now you'll be spending your time surfing around the ship, rather than lazing about on the deck." Amelia said with a teasing grin.

Chris stuck her tongue out in retort before Arrow placed a large hand on her head, ruffling her long brown hair.

"Congratulations Miss Williams. You've been saving for quite some time now." He said with his large smile.

She grinned up at him. "So do we have a new job or what? I want to take this baby for a spin!"

Amelia shook her head. "Unfortunately there are no jobs that seem to be of our caliber. I've decided to let us take a week off, more for your sakes than my own, before I look again."

Dia smiled at the captain, "Does this mean I get to go planet-side?! I haven't set foot on a planet since that escort job two years back."

The Captain put a hand to her chin in thought before sighing, "Alright. I suppose you can go. But be back within the week!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Dia yelled as she hurried out the door of the inn to catch a transport ship going to Montressor.

She held her bag over one shoulder as she pulled out her board in the street outside. The people of the spaceport were accustomed to such actions and so moved to avoid getting hit by the sail that would pop out and the massive heat that would burst from the motor. She laid it on the ground before pressing the panel to open the sail, and following up with pressing on the engine accelerator. With a smooth sound the sail spread and took in energy from the solar waves. It transferred the energy to the engine that started up with a gentle hum before blasting heat.

Arcadia grinned and leaned back, holding onto the bar on the sail, pulling the nose up and sending her into the sky. She soared in the sky, towards the transport station where she could find a ship to take her to Montressor. She landed lightly at the designated area in front of the building and walked inside with the board under her arm. She walked up to the small booth that had the ticket sign over it and grinned at the man, unable to rid herself of the bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi! One ticket to Montressor please!" She chirped to the bored man.

"Here ya go. Ship leaves in seven minutes."

"Thanks!" She took the ticket after swiping her card through a reader that sat outside of the booth. He gave her a short wave as she went to the port listed on the ticket.


	3. The Benbow

The ride to the small planet was boring, even Dia's cheerful attitude diminished slightly in the time. When they landed on the planet she found herself in a small town that seemed to be the center of commerce. As her first quest she decided to find a place to stay.

"We don't have any rooms." A busty woman said to her from behind a bar. It was the fourth inn she had tried, and by far the most dingy.

"You must be joking, right? Isn't there any inn on this entire blasted planet that isn't completely roomed?" Arcadia asked, exasperated.

The woman gave her a cold stare before letting a small smirk crawl onto her face. "Well Miss, for a fine gal such as y'self, I'd suggest checkin' out the ol'Benbow on the 'ill." She set down a glass she was cleaning and pulled up another one, "It's just north o'town."

Arcadia resisted the urge to roll her eye at the woman and put on a forced smile instead, "Thank you ma'am." She carried her belongings outside and looked around. All the buildings in the area were short, and there was only one hill that Dia could spot. It looked to be a fair distance away, about an hour's walk, if not more. Dia thanked whatever might be listening and pulled out her surfer. She revved it up and flew off towards the hill in the distance.

The land of the planet looked dry and rocky, but that was probably just this region. Dia saw that the inn that was mentioned before looked rather homey and even had its own dock system. Although Dia didn't like having to stay at a place so far out of the hubbub of a town, she found this inn to look the most comfortable out of all the ones she had seen in the town.

She landed just outside the building and walked in, pushing the old wooden door back. She was greeted with many curious glances from plenty of folk who appeared to be eating their lunches happily in the inn's diner.

All the customers eventually went back to their food and chatter, leaving Dia to stand there waiting.

"Ah! I'll be right there!" An older voice said. It was a female, gentle, motherly sounding voice. Dia felt a small pang in her chest at the thought.

After a few moments a woman walked up to Arcadia. She had brown hair that was swept back into tight bun, with a few wisps of hair escaping the hair band. Her blue eyes looked slightly frazzled and but the smile on her face showed she enjoyed the work.

"Hello Miss! Welcome to the Benbow Inn! Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked.

"Ah yes Madam." Arcadia said with a broad smile. "I'm looking for a room to rent. For a little under a week's time."

The woman's smile grew at the prospect of a high yield customer. "That's great! We don't have anyone occupying the rooms right now so you even have your pick! Let me just get the keys and give Mrs. Dunwiddle her juice."

"Of course!" Arcadia said with a bow.

The inn keeper looked at her oddly before rushing into the kitchen. After giving the octopus-like woman her drink, the woman walked over to Dia holding a large ring of keys.

"Follow me!" She said and began walking up the stairs.

Arcadia followed, looking at the handcrafted stairway with awe. "This is a beautiful inn you have yourself Miss...?"

"Oh! Hawkins, Sarah Hawkins." Sarah said with a smile over her shoulder. "Thank you for saying so, it's taken a long time to make this place what it is today."

"I could only imagine." Arcadia looked down a long hallway that had 7 rooms branching from it.

"Now, there are 5 rooms, each with their own baths. The last two rooms are mine and my son's." Sarah selected a key and opened the first door on their right. "You can have whichever you want."

Arcadia looked around the room to see it was decorated in mostly spring colors, filled with pastels and cheerful designs. She tilted her head and turned to Sarah, "If you have any rooms decorated with reds I would love it."

Sarah gave her a smile and closed that door, locking it and walking to the second to last door on the right. When the door swung open Dia was greeted with reds of all shades sweeping the room from the rug on the floor, to the sheets on the bed, and the curtains around the window. Dia smiled happily.

"This will do just fine!" Dia walked in with Sarah right after her. Dia slung her bag to the floor and it plopped down heavily. With care she moved her board to gently rest on the ground as well, without scraping anything.

"So how much will this be?" Dia asked, turning to Sarah who was offering a key. Dia took the key in hand and slid it into her pocket.

"It'll be 300 a night, that includes two meals and all utilities." Sarah said with a cautious smile, afraid of a customer who couldn't pay.

Arcadia could feel the woman's wariness and pulled out her card, "Charge for 5 nights, if you will."

Sarah took the card with a shocked expression, but quickly hid it with a smile, "Thank you so much ma'am."

"Dia." Arcadia responded.

Sarah looked at her with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Arcadia Williams, but just call me Dia for short." Dia winked at Sarah before picking her board up again. "You can return the card to my nightstand when you've finished, but do you know of any good area to go solar surfing in?"

"Well..." Sarah bit her lip, looking at the new board in her hands. "I don't know of any, but my son loves solar surfing. I'll check if he's around and send him to meet you outside."

Arcadia offered the woman another broad smile before nodding and walking out the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and out the door. While waiting, Dia figured she may as well sit so she walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it, leaning the board against the side.

"So you're the one who wants to go surfing?" a voice asked from behind her.


	4. A Day of Surfing

Dia jumped off the rock, spinning and facing the stranger in a defensive pose with one arm up to block. Her combat instincts were still running on high priority since the last battle with the Protean Armada. Instead of a rebel alien she found a teenage boy, much her same age, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

He stood a few inches taller than her with a dark brown jacket, lighter brown shirt, and a pair of cameo green pants that were tucked into large black boots.

"Whoa...chill out there Miss Williams..." the young Hawkins said with a reproachful look.

Dia sighed and relaxed her stance, "Sorry about that. I've seen too much action as of late."

The boy also relaxed, "Whatever..." he said while looking away from her.

Dia raised an eyebrow at his attitude. "And call me Dia."

"Sure. My name's Jim." He said and held out a hand.

"Pleasure." Arcadia said and shook his hand. "So where do you plan on taking me?"

"Not really sure, let me go get my board." He walked over to a work shed and emerged a few seconds later with what looked like a modified board.

She looked at it with questioning eyes, "Did you modify that? I've never seen one like it."

Jim looked up with a smirk and a feel of pride, "I built it myself. I started making them when I was eight."

Dia was whole heartedly impressed, "That's spectacular!" She walked closer to the board to look at it. "I wish I was good at mechanics. It would come in handy so many times. Alas, I'm stuck with yelling orders and working the riggings."

"Of a ship?" Jim asked her, moving the board so she could look at it better.

"Yes, I'm the Second Mate of a Captain. I travel everywhere with her." She stood from her ogling and picked up her own board.

"That looks brand new." Jim looked at it with interest.

"Yeah, I just earned enough to buy one for myself." Dia smiled down at the board before putting it on the ground. "So, lead the way."

"We'll take some easy runs first then." Jim said with a smirk. He put his on the ground as well and jumped on, taking off from right next to her.

Dia could barely feel the heat of his engine, it zoomed by her so fast. With a look of shock, Dia followed after him.

Jim lead her through some canyons that were nearby, the day having the perfect amount of sunshine for surfing. Both surfers kept next to each other as they went through the caverns.

"Now come on Jim, give me something difficult!" Dia yelled.

"You asked for it Dia!" Jim said and sped his board up. He raced forward taking a sharp left at the next fork in the canyon. "Watch yourself here! I don't want my mom yelling at me for killing a customer."

"Bring it!" Dia yelled back, feeling her adrenaline pumping and her competitive side rising.

The two teenagers wove through the canyon, dipping in and out of small ravines, and dodging through odd rock formations. Five miles later both of them emerged from the canyon and landed at the top, getting off of their boards and panting from the exhilaration.

"I'll give you...one thing..." Dia managed to get out between breaths, "You're a damn fine rider."

Jim gave her a grin as he also fought to catch his breath, "Thanks...for noticing..."

Dia gave him a thumbs up before flopping down to the ground and lying down. "I'm just gonna...catch my breath...ja?"

"Yeah..." Jim mimicked her motions, falling to the ground on his back, "Sounds like...a plan..."

After resting for a few minutes Jim's curiosity got the better of him, "So...where'd you learn to ride like that?"

Dia propped herself up on her elbows and rose an eyebrow at him, "Well, this is my first time really riding, but I was basically raised on a ship so reading air currents and such is easy for me."

Jim was honestly impressed. He looked at her as he stood from the ground, "It's beginning to get dark, if we want to make it back in time we'd best leave now. Before the sun sets and we have to walk back."

Dia groaned. Her body was aching from the exercise of surfing but he didn't even seem fazed by it. She went to stand but found her leg asleep. As her body began to fall to the side she was caught by a pair of strong arms. Dia blushed at the contact, Jim's arms having wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling, and looked up at him to find him blushing as well.

"You okay there?" Jim asked and looked slightly away from her in embarrassment.

"Erm, just fine. Really." Arcadia smiled and stood on her now tingling leg. "Well, back to the Inn then, yes?"

Jim snapped out of his shy demeanor and nodded, "Yeah, just follow me."

He walked over to his board and took off, Dia not far behind.

Within half an hour they were back at the Inn and exhausted. Jim landed his board next to the workshop as Dia landed and took hers into her arms, ready to carry it up the stairs.

"Thanks for showing me the canyon." Dia called to Jim as he walked back over.

He gave her a grin, "It was no problem Dia."

"Jim!" A sudden voice brought both teens looking to the front door. "Where have you been for so long?! I was worried sick. Not to mention I need some help in the kitchens!" Sarah Hawkins stood at the open front door looking slightly frazzled, and hadn't spotted Dia yet.

Jim blushed again at the attention from his mother as she walked briskly over to him and placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating manner. He stuttered while trying to come up with an excuse but he came up short so Dia decided to step in.

"Ah, Miss Hawkins," Dia said in the same tone she used with Amelia and gained the mother's shocked attention, "I'm so sorry to have kept your lad out for so long. Had I known he was required back here I would have had him back sooner. He was out showing me the course of the canyons and I ought to say I was most impressed." Jim blushed and looked at Dia oddly, never having heard her talk in such upper-class jargon, "To compensate for my recreational demands, feel free to charge an extra night's worth of credits on my card."

Now both Jim and Sarah looked at her in disbelief. Dia just offered them a smile as she moved to go inside, "And to help with the immediate issues please allow me to help you in the kitchens Miss Hawkins. Well, as soon as I put my board away."

As Dia walked up the stairs she could barely make out Sarah speaking to Jim in an awed tone, "I like that girl..."

To which Jim faintly responded, "Yeah..."


	5. A Hidden Past

So, since it's taken me bloody forever to update properly, here's a chapter that's twice as long as the others!

Enjoy.

-DE

* * *

The next morning Dia woke to her sore body. Her legs especially were in bad shape from the previous day's flying. She almost fell after standing. She reached a hand up to scratch her head when she felt something sticky in her hair. She brought her hand back in front of her face and saw a clear liquid on her finger tips. With a sniff she found it to be soap and recalled that night's events.

While Jim and herself had been washing dishes they had somehow turned it into a splash war while doing their work. Dia couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed the company of someone her own age.

With a small chuckle at the memory she sighed and grabbed a change of clothing and walked into her bathroom. It had been decorated to match the colors of the bedroom and she found her shower quite relaxing. She massaged the weak and sore muscles of her legs until the pain was bearable and finished washing up.

She was soon downstairs and by the lighting in the room it was near midday. She ran a hand through her drying brown hair. She slumped down at a table and waited for Sarah to get to her after making her rounds with the other customers. Sarah soon spotted her and smiled while making her way.

"Ah! Dia, thank you so much for your help last night in the kitchens. Too bad you already have a job, or else I'd definitely hire you!" Both Sarah and Dia laughed, though the latter regretted the movement. Even her abdomen was hurting from yesterday's exercise. "Oh, and I won't be charging you that extra night. After all your help in the kitchen I couldn't possibly accept your money." Dia shrugged, she knew better than to try and push money matters. "So what can I get you for lunch?"

Dia smiled at Sarah. She was so caring and motherly that Arcadia wished she had grown up with such a mother figure when she was on the streets. "I'll just have some water and some Terranian Stew if you would."

Sarah gave her a smile and nodded while heading to the kitchens. After a few minutes of almost falling asleep some footsteps were heard from the stairs. Dia looked up to find Jim stumbling his way down, his hair a mess, and clothes looking as though he'd just thrown them on. He caught her gaze and gave a smile that looked embarrassed as he made gestures that he was going to the kitchens as he fumbled over to the doors.

Dia let out a hearty laugh at the boy's actions. He was avoiding her and for some reason it made her laugh.

"Here you are Dia!" Sarah's voice held traces of a laugh as well as she placed the steaming bowl of stew in front of her with a refill on her water. "Jim's usually a mess in the mornings."

Dia knew she had been caught watching the other teenager and gave Sarah a sheepish smile, "As am I ma'am. I could barely get out of my bed this morning without falling over and sleeping again."

Soon enough Dia had finished her meal and laid her head on the table, looking to the stairs forlornly. Her stomach was full and she was taking full advantage of this vacation, not daring to move unless she wanted to.

"Uh...you okay there?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

She grumbled a response back to Jim. "I want to go nap...but unfortunately my legs are unwilling to comply seeing as I wore them out completely when we went surfing. So I am completely willing to just bask here in the sunlight." She stretched herself out on the table even more than before.

Jim raised an eyebrow at her, "You aren't even in the sunlight."

"You ruin everything." She stood and opened her eyes to see Jim standing there with a bemused smirk on his face and hands in his pockets. "Oh just laugh it up why don't you."

She went to walk passed him to the stairs, but her legs betrayed her and she collapsed after her knee gave out on her.

"Meep!" She cried out, but never felt the floor. Instead she felt two strong arms around her middle and a toned chest pressed against her side.

"Whoa there..." Jim said before his legs also gave out, "Geh!" He only got that sound out before both of them laying on the floor and tangled together.

"Jim! I thought I heard—" Sarah stopped herself as she spotted the two teens. Both Jim and Dia began to blush as Sarah continued to stare at them.

"Uh, Miss Hawkins, this really isn't what it looks like..." Dia started off weakly.

"Mom, I was just trying..." Jim started, but trailed off, not knowing how to continue from there.

Sarah snapped out of her dreaming state and looked down at them with an amused look, "Well, sorry to interrupt your fun, but Jim you're needed in the kitchens." With that said she walked back to the customers.

Jim and Dia looked at each other awkwardly before helping each other stand. When they were both finally on their feet they looked in the other's eyes before diverting their gazes away. They awkwardly began to walk away, Jim to the kitchen and Dia to the stairs. Before either left the room they looked back and met the other's gaze before smirking and going their separate ways.

When Dia managed to make it up the stairs to her room she immediately flung the door open, flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep within seconds. Completely forgetting the door that was still wide open.

It was the dream again. The same one that came to her when she slept deep enough.

She was back on Proteus Three, in her younger body that was thin, lanky, and covered in dirt and grime. Her hair was matted, her clothes were torn. Worst of all she was always in a fight. People came at her from all sides, constantly. They groped, punched, slapped, scratched, and some of them held weapons.

Arcadia fought her hardest to rid herself of their presence but nothing she did made a difference. For every one she downed two more would take their place. Curses flew off her tongue left and right as she fought for her life.

"Dia!"

A faint voice called, new to the vivid dream.

"Dia! Wake up!"

Wake up? How could she wake from reality?

"DIA!"

With a jerk she was back in her grown body and bolting up right. Her purple eyes were wide open as she twisted around, fighting the hands she found on her upper arms.

"Ge' off a'me! Ya piece of dung! I'll scratch yer eyes off wi'me bare 'ands I will!" She had reverted back to her lower class cant that Amelia had tried so hard to rid her of.

"Dia! Calm down, it's me, Jim!" Jim's voice managed to penetrate her mind, but she still couldn't find her way out of the dream.

"I said let go ye bumbling fool!" With her shout Dia twisted Jim's arms away from her and immediately followed with a strong right swing at his face. She felt the blow hit him as he stumbled back.

It was only when Sarah screamed that Dia snapped out of her reverie.

"JIM!" She shouted as he stumbled back and Dia's eyes came back into focus. She looked down at her fist, shocked before leaping off of the bed and rushing over to the boy who was leaning against the wall.

"Jim! I'm so sorry!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ung." Was the only sound he made as he removed his hand from his cheekbone where a large welt was beginning to form. He only looked down at Dia with a wince, "Uh, ouch?"

"Dia! What was wrong with you? You were screaming in your sleep! And your door was open so we came in and—" Sarah's confused barrage of questions kept going as Dia released Jim and looked at the floor.

"It was...just a dream of the past." Her walls were back up as she sidled away from both of them.

"What was happening?" Jim asked out of curiosity.

Dia's eyes darkened as she looked at Jim with a glare. "It was nothing." She picked up her discarded pajamas and stormed her way to the bathroom. "I'd appreciate it if you both would leave now."

"But Dia—"

"Of course Miss Williams." Sarah said with a silencing look at Jim. Jim glared at her, then to the bathroom door, before he brusquely walked out followed by his mother.

On the other side of the bathroom door Dia couldn't hold in the tears as they slid down her face as she slipped down the door to sit on the floor. She never wanted anyone to see her during those fits. Of course Amelia and Mr. Arrow were aware of them, but any crew they sailed with was blissfully unaware of Arcadia's dark and dangerous side.

Soon enough they were all sitting down at the last meal of the day, the sun far below the horizon. They sat in an awkward silence, the rest of the customers had already gone by the time Dia had come down to face the music.

She prodded at the small serving of left over stew from the day as Jim and Sarah both did the same.

'How can I tell them...? What can I tell them?!' Dia groaned mentally and put her spoon down.

"Okay. I can't take it anymore." Dia said as she looked up at Sarah's shocked face and Jim's confused and bruised one. "I grew up on Proteus Three without parents and on the streets, okay?" Dia looked down at the table top, not willing to look up at their expressions. "It was kill or be killed on that planet. And I survived. It was the rule of the streets, survival of the fittest."

"Oh, Dia..." Sarah started. Dia looked up and saw the pity in the woman's eyes and anger grew within her.

She stood up suddenly and began heading for the door, "I don't need your damn pity."

She stormed outside of the house and stomped around in the dirt. She kicked rocks as she paced back and forth as she growled at herself.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh..." She muttered. 'They were the ones who offered me a place to stay. I should apologize. Especially to Sarah...well, and Jim for that nice bruise I gave him...' She let out one big sigh as she fell back onto the dirt, landing on her back and gazing up at the sky, 'Maybe I should just go back to Arrow and Amelia...'

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Jim's voice startled her as she turned her head sharply to see him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, giving Dia a harsh look.

"I...I'm sorry Jim..." Dia managed to force out of herself.

"You should be apologizing to my mom. She's the one in there going on a cleaning frenzy." He said as he took a seat a few feet away from her.

She gave him a dry look, "I meant about the bruise, smartass."

Jim glared back at her, but his eyes didn't show anger, just amusement.

She stuck her tongue out at him and sat up from the dirt, brushing off her back as she did so. "Well, I'm off to go apologize. You have fun out here in the cold, cold night."

"Cold?" Jim asked incredulously, "If you want cold weather, you're on the wrong planet."

Dia just let out a short laugh before she walked through the door.

True to Jim's word, Sarah was cleaning up a storm. Arcadia never realized that one could both mop and dry dishes at the same time. She couldn't help the small smile that came onto her face at the sight of the busy mother. Sarah turned around to mop a new spot when she saw Dia in the doorway.

"Oh! Arcadia, I'm so sorry about before—" Sarah began, but halted her efforts when Dia held a hand up.

"Sarah," Dia began, looking Sarah in the eye, "It's not you who should be sorry, but me. I tend to over react about small things and my Captain likes to constantly remind me of it too."

Sarah gave the girl a warm smile and before Dia realized it, Sarah's arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to live like that though!" Sarah said. "I mean, I know Jim had it rough with growing up without a father, but with no parents at all?!" Just the raw emotions in the older woman's voice brought tears to Dia's eyes. Dia hugged the woman back with as much enthusiasm as she was receiving.

"Good god, what happened in the span of three seconds?" Jim's voice called out from the reopened doorway.

Both teary eyed women separated to look at him. With a shared glance they both reached over and pulled him into their teary hug.

"Wha!?" Jim got out before he gave in and hugged them both. A look of confusion was written across his face.

After awkwardly breaking out of the teary hug, Arcadia once again found herself exhausted, this time mentally. She excused herself to bed and crawled under her covers without even changing into her pajamas.


	6. Burning of the Benbow

The morning brought more surprises to her as she woke to find Jim leaning over her bed and staring into her face with an amused expression. Once her eyes opened however, he jumped back, his own eyes wide as she screamed bloody murder.

"What in the 'Verse did you think you were doing?!" Arcadia exclaimed, clutching the sheets around her body.

Jim looked as shocked as she did, "We-well I was....d-did you know you talk in your sleep?" Jim said and successfully switched topics.

She looked at him with a blank look, "Say what?"

His lopsided grin crept onto his face, "You talk in your sleep. Something about 'Protean Armada cads' and Mr. Bloody Arrow?"

She blushed, "Erm, well, that's a story for another time." Then she remembered what had woken her up, "Wait! What are you even doing in my room in the first place?!"

Jim blushed this time, "Your uh, door was well...open..."

Arcadia glanced to the door to find that the shoe she had tossed off last night was indeed blocking the door from closing, "Yes...well...that's entirely my fault I suppose..." she muttered, looking to the floor. Seeing the large shadows formed on the floor she looked up at him again, "Just what time is it right now?"

"Almost three in the afternoon." Jim said with an amused look.

She groaned and slapped her hand to her face. "I need to get my sleeping schedule back on track..." She sighed and slid out of the bed and began walking to the shower, "Well, I'm up already, and unless you feel the need to watch me walk around in a towel, and to have me punch your lights out again, I suggest you vacate my room."

"I'll get right on that." Jim said with a smirk as he walked out of the room, pushing the boot and closing the door behind him.

An hour long shower later and Arcadia was downstairs eating an early dinner with the rest of Sarah's happy hour crowd. She ordered a light Farlian Salad with a side of sourdough bread and butter and happily ate her light meal. Near to finishing her meal however, she found herself staring at the open front door with her mouth agape.

Two robotic police officers had Jim between them, looking glum and annoyed.

"Jim!" Sarah cried from across the room. She even dropped the tub of dishes she was carrying.

She rushed to the front door and after speaking with the cops, and some dog humanoid, the cops left, leaving Jim standing there and scowling after them. Jim picked up the discarded dishes from the floor and began carrying them to the kitchens, Sarah following closely.

" Jim? Jim, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place...afloat by myself without you going—" Sarah was saying, but Jim interrupted her.

" Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my—Forget it." He said after seeing the disappointed look on his mother's face.

Sarah looked at her son, taking in his sad expression, "I just don't want to see you...throw away your entire future."

Jim looked back at her ruefully, "What future?"

Arcadia watched as he walked into the kitchens and did the dishes, as Sarah stood, looking heartbroken.

Dia sighed as she sat, suddenly not interested in finishing her salad, she went to an unoccupied booth and looked outside, where the weather had gotten drastically gloomier. It looked as though it was about to rain.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like--felon...fellow...fellow like Jim." The dog humanoid who was known as Delbert said to Sarah, appearing as an old friend of the family.

"Way to be subtle about how you feel about Jim..." Dia muttered, angry at the alien for saying such words.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope." Sarah said. She had finished bussing the tables and now she sat down across from Delbert. "Ever since his father left, well, Jim's just never recovered And you know how smart he is! He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet, he's failing at school he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him...he's like a stranger to me I don't know. Delbert I've tried everything—" She sighed and looked down at the table before changing the window's settings to a cheery flower filled field, "Thanks for listening, Delbert...it helps."

Dia watched the woman as she seemed to age before her eyes. Jim was causing her so much hurt just by wanting to prove himself and just have fun.

"It's going to be OK. You'll see." Delbert said, trying to comfort the poor woman.

"I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door...and there he'll be just the way he was." She pulled out a small hologram locket, opening it to show a young Jim playing with various things. "A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet...and begging me to let him keep it."

Suddenly Jim burst through the front door, dripping rain off of him and an old reptilian slouched on his shoulders.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah exclaimed from shock.

"Pleiades?" Dia muttered to herself. 'Who names a kid that?!' She thought as she rushed over to Jim and the reptile as the latter collapsed to the floor.

"Mom! He's hurt..." He paused to look down at the lizard, "Bad!"

"Move Jim." Dia said as she drew closer. Jim moved back from her as she knelt by the lizard, carefully prodding parts of his huge body.

"Me chest, lad." He managed to get Jim's panicked attention and Jim pushed a medium sized chest to the elder. He reached out with a clawed hand and pressed in a combination on the lock and it popped open, revealing a cloth wrapped around something round.

'He has internal bleeding...he's not going to make it...' Arcadia thought to herself as she stopped her ministrations to watch as the old lizard pulled out the cloaked item.

"He'll be comin' soon...Can't let them find this." He gasped out.

"Who's coming?" Jim asked, voicing what they all wished to ask.

"The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!" He used the last of his strength to push the hidden round object into Jim's hands before his last breath left him.

Next thing anyone knew a large ship was floating down next to the house, illuminating the building with its search lights.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped, watching the ship through the sun roof windows.

Jim ran to the window and adjusted the shade, looking out as a man with a cyborg arm led a group of pirates to their door.

"Quick! We've gotta go!" Jim called out and leapt to his mother. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to lead her shocked form up the stairs.

"Couldn't agree more, Jim!" Dia called out. "Dogbert! Whatever your name is, go ahead of me!" She said as she pushed the baffled Delbert to the stairs.

"No, you go first! You're a lady and should—" He was cut off as a small charge laser cannon blasted through the front door, narrowly missing Delbert as Dia slid to one side to avoid being hit. "Let's do it your way!" He rushed up the stairs and to the second story with Dia following right on his heels.

They rushed over to the room at the end of the long hallway and opened it hurriedly, rushing to the huge round window at the end of the room.

"Delilah! Hallelujah!" Delbert exclaimed, seeing his faithful...creature there with his carriage in tow.

Jim stood in the doorway with Dia as she kept her eye on the stairwell. Soon shadows appeared amongst the shouts of the pirates, showing that they were coming up the stairway.

Dia turned to Jim with a hard look, "Go to your mother and Delbert!"

Jim looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you insane?! I'm not leaving you."

Dia kept her cold purple gaze locked on him, "Jim, I've fought in battles with bleaker outlooks than this. Your job is to get your mother and that dog out of here. Now go!" She said and pushed him closer to his mother and Delbert.

Dia looked at the pair and saw that they were going to jump into something, with a glance back at the stairwell she decided they were taking too long.

"OFF WE GO!" Dia screamed as she sprinted to the three on the window sill. The pirates began shooting their pistols as Dia reached them and pushed with all her strength to get them all out the window.

"AHHH!" The three yelled, Dia just trying to get upright, since her body had twisted where she'd land on her head.

The three landed in the carriage. Not a beat later Dia landed on them, sitting on Jim's lap with her torso over Sarah and her legs across Delbert's shocked form. He was quick to react, however, and picked the reigns up in his hands and got Delilah to start running at full speed.

The carriage began to speed away as Sarah looked back at her beloved inn, just in time to watch as flames ate at its wooden form.

"Ow..." Dia said as she sat upright in Jim's lap. Her hand moved to her shoulder that had taken a graze from one of the shots fired at them. Blood was seeping from the wound and she just looked at it with a raised brow. "Well that's going to be a fun one to tell to Mr. Arrow..."

The other three looked at her as though she were mental.

"Doesn't that hurt a lot?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Uh...not really..." she said as everything started spinning around her, "The adrenaline is keeping the pain away...although the blood loss is always a trip." She said as she looked around as stars blinked in and out of her vision.

"She's gone crazy." Delbert said as he steered Delilah to his house. "We should take her to a hospital."

"I'll be fine." Dia said as she scooted off Jim to land between him and his mother, squishing everyone to the sides. "As long as you have some fishing line, a needle, and some whiskey I'll be a-okay."

Sarah couldn't find herself able to look at any of them at the moment as she thought of her inn.

They soon reached Delbert's mansion of a home and he rushed off to get the things he had mentioned along with some clean towels and a blanket for Sarah.

Jim led Arcadia over to a chair in the massive living room and left her to make sure his mother was alright.

"I got everything you said, but what's the whiskey for?" Delbert asked as he sat the items on a table.

Dia looked at him blankly before taking the bottle of whiskey in one hand, popping the top off with her thumb and knocking back a shot.

"For a painkiller." She said, then took a deep breath before pouring the whiskey into her shoulder wound and hissing as it soaked in. "And as a disinfectant."

Delbert's mouth was hanging open as he watched her in horror before fainting onto the carpeted floor.

Dia laughed as she took a towel to wipe away excess blood and took the threaded needle in hand. She knotted the end of the fishing line with difficulty before bringing it to her shoulder and taking another deep breath.

Jim walked in the room at that moment with his mother wrapped in a towel just in time to see Arcadia run the needle through her own flesh to begin sewing the wound shut.

"GOD DAMN." Dia couldn't help herself as the words left her mouth. She finished one stitch, panting at the pain.

"Arcadia!" Jim and Sarah both exclaimed, watching the woman who was no older than Jim put herself through so much pain.

Dia smirked, finding the situation humorous as she let the needle hang from the thread as she reached over for another shot of whiskey. Sarah hurried over to her side, leaving Jim in his state of shock in the doorway.

"Dear, what are you doing!?" She asked as Arcadia reached for the needle again.

"I have...to stitch this closed or I'll lose quite...a lot of blood..." She chuckled lightly, before hissing as she pulled the needle through again, "Usually...I have Amelia do...this, but she's not...exactly here at the moment..."

"Here, let me." Sarah said, taking the needle from Arcadia.

Dia offered the woman an amused grin, "You know what you're doing?"

"Not at all." Sarah answered truthfully, and began copying the stitches she had seen Arcadia do.

Dia groaned, holding back a scream as Sarah continued, "Well, you're not doing too bad..."

Delbert started coming to and Jim rushed over to help the man.

"Jim! I could've sworn I saw that girl—" he stopped himself as he turned back to see Sarah finishing the last stitch. "Oh my..." Before he could faint again, Jim took him by the arm and led him over to the large fireplace, where both men worked on starting a fire.

"Arcadia, I'm so sorry about everything that's—" Sarah was cut off as Dia stood from the chair, the fishing line knotted off and cut from the needle.

"Sarah, there was nothing that could be helped. Jim did the right thing by bringing in that injured lizard, how were any of us to know that he was being pursued by pirates?" Dia stumbled her way passed the forgotten soup and over to the rug in front of the fire.

Jim had moved over to a table where the round object had been discarded. He unwrapped the ball of cloth, revealing a medium sized golden orb inside. He was drawn to the object but looked away when he heard a loud thump from where Dia had been standing.

She was now lying down in front of the fireplace, face down on the carpet. "I'mma just take a nap now? Kay? Kay."

Jim found himself smirking at her as Delbert rushed over to investigate the orb and Sarah took a seat in a chair that was next to the fireplace.

Later Dia woke to Delbert talking to Sarah apologetically, "I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground." Sarah sighed and held her head in her hands. "Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble...over that odd little sphere." He gestured over to where Jim was toying with the golden orb, "Those markings baffle me. It's unlike anything I've ever encountered. Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock its—" He was cut off as Jim pressed a series of buttons before spinning it in odd directions. He had somehow managed to unlock it as lights spread all over the room, creating a grid of lights and dots, "Hey!"

Dia stood with little difficulty and furrowed her brows at the odd occurrence. She walked over to Jim, placing her hand on his shoulder as he gazed around him in wonder. At her touch he turned his head to her with an excited grin.

"Why, it's a map! Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" Delbert stopped his excited movements as he pointed to a particular planet, "This is us, the planet Montressor." He gasped when, after he touched the planet, the planets and stars began to swarm passed them.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud!" Arcadia said, pointing to a large grouping of stars, "The Coral Galaxy...That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss." Arcadia said, pointing to the places as they went passed. The map closed in on one planet that had two rings orbiting in an X formation. "I...I don't know what that is..." Arcadia said as she pointed to it.

The planets around it began to disappear as the map focused solely on that planet.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Jim exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" Delbert cried, not believing Jim.

"Treasure Planet?! Really?!" Arcadia exclaimed, walking closer to it and looking at it carefully.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?" Delbert cried, his voice raising an octave.

"It means," Jim said, moving closer as well, "All that treasure is only a boat ride away!"

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place...atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience—" He was cut off as Jim closed the map, holding it and staring at it in wonder. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems." Jim said, walking up to her.

Dia had a feeling this was going to turn into a personal conversation so she moved back. She found herself next to one of the many desks in the room. She searched for a blank piece of paper and pen, soon finding her quarry. She bent over the desk, scribbling on the paper for a while. After the paper was half filled she went up to Delbert.

"We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport." He said, looking out the window towards the crescent shaped port.

Dia smirked at him. She held her paper forward, "Here's a list of crews and captains that would be safe to hire. Although, I don't know if any of them are near the area." She handed the list over and he took it gratefully. "As for myself and my captain, I can't speak for both of us, but I'd love to go on this adventure with you."

"Ah, yes, well, it'd be a pleasure to have you, should your Captain accept the offer!" Delbert said with a wide grin. Arcadia didn't think anything in the world could bring him down at the moment.


	7. New Clothing Again

The next morning Arcadia woke early to Delbert rambling about going down to the docks to find a Captain while Sarah and Jim still slept. Dia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with thin fingers and pushed herself up with her good arm. She had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, Sarah in one chair, and Jim slouched over at a desk.

With a single stride she made it over to where her sleeveless trench was thrown over a chair. Sleeping by the fireplace had made her warmer than what she was used to in the colds of space, so she had tossed it aside.

Luckily she found her card in the inner pocket of the coat and she let out a sigh of relief. She slipped into it and walked over to Delbert. He was gathering items and planning on what to pack, rushing all over the place.

"Delbert..." She whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping mother and son.

Delbert looked over his shoulder to her as he kept moving around. "Yes, Arcadia?"

She glanced over to make sure he hadn't woken the two sleepers before narrowing her eyes at him. His mouth made an o shape and he nodded. She rolled her eyes at his oblivious nature, "I think its best I get back to my Captain. Not to mention I now have to go buy new clothes and such."

"Oh." Delbert said, surprised at her sudden leave, "Don't you want to at least say farewell to Sarah and Jim?"

Dia looked over at the two sleeping figures, "Nonsense. They need their rest just as badly as I need to get back to my captain...and get clothes."

Delbert looked uncertainly at her, but decided he couldn't really keep her against her will. "Alright, if that's what you think is best."

She gave him a smirk and headed to the front door.

Luckily for her, Delbert's house was positioned much closer to town than the Benbow, or rather its remains. His house was within walking distance of the transport station that would take her back to the crescent shaped space port.

She trudged her way to town on the dirt road with ease. Her jacket was wrapped around her and secured by its buttons in the front. With disdain Arcadia noticed a small bit of blood had managed to get onto her jacket, despite her best efforts to keep it clean.

"I wonder if they're awake yet?" She mused to herself. 'I wonder if they'll be able to get Amelia to take their voyage. Judging by that dog's house he'd have more than enough money to buy her as a captain.'

When she thought about Delbert she remembered Jim and his face flashed in her mind, drawing a small tugging sensation in her stomach. She stopped in her tracks and frowned at herself. "No. I did not get attached to some stupid land lubber!" She reaffirmed, kidding no one. She growled and continued on her way to the station.

It didn't take her long and she smirked at the sight of it. With ease she bought a ticket back to the space port and sat on a bench to wait. She idly fidgeted with the hem of her jacket, knowing that she'd have to buy a new one. Arcadia thought about her lost solar surfer and huffed out a heavy sigh. She'd have to start saving again.

The ship arrived in the designated dock and she clambered in with a few others. She watched out the window as they took off and looked over the canyons as they passed by them. She smirked as she remembered her ride with Jim, she was rather fond of the memories of her first real ride on a surfer.

"Miss?" A deep voice called to her. She looked up to see the driver of the ship was in front of her, "Miss, we've landed, time to go." He wasn't in the mood to be polite it seemed.

Arcadia didn't even notice how the time had flown while she was in her memories.

"Of course, so sorry, sir." Arcadia replied curtly, not in the mood to be polite to him in return.

She stepped onto the dock and immediately headed towards a tailor. There was always one on the space ports. They fed off of those who lose their belongings to the depths of space. She quickly found one next to a pub no less, and she stepped inside.

The place smelled heavily of incense and perfume, making her nose twitch at the heavy fragrances.

"Oh! I'll be right with you!" A voice called from the storage area. Soon enough a thin woman bustled out. Her hair was beginning to grey and was held back in a tight bun with a pencil sticking through it. She had crow's feet at the corners of her eyes from laughter and Arcadia felt she would enjoy this woman.

"Oh! Aren't you a stunner!" The woman exclaimed with a smirk and wink. Then she took notice of Dia's arm, "Oh my...had a bad run in on your last run?" Her worried face made Dia like her even more.

"Close enough." Dia replied with a smile. "I was hoping to replace my coat, it was ruined with a bit of blood."

"That's such a shame. It's such a nice coat too..." The tailor said, mourning the loss of the finely made garment.

"It's made it all the way from the Garnation galaxy..." Dia removed it, having difficulty on getting it off of her injured arm.

"Oh! Let me help you dear!" She moved quickly and gracefully over to Dia and helped to move the garment off of her arm without making Dia move her arm up and aggravate the wound.

"Thank you...I was wondering if you could fashion a new coat perhaps? And maybe some new shirts. I lost all of my clothing to a fire."

"Oh you poor child." The woman said and walked behind her desk, taking the coat with her. She pulled out a paper pad and took the pencil out of her bun, "Well, let's see what we can make for you, and call me Marge." She held out her hand to Dia and Dia shook it with earnest enthusiasm.

Sure Dia was in one of the most dangerous jobs in the universe, but she was still a girl and loved getting new clothes.

"My name's Arcadia."

"A pleasure to meet you."

She took a seat down on one of the couches in her mirror room, where she fashioned clothes for others, and Dia took a seat on the couch next to her.

"How about this?" Marge asked for the third time. She had designed two other jackets of similar style to the old one, but Dia didn't like them, to her she wanted something new, but only slightly similar.

"Oh my...that's phenomenal! I'm in love with it..." Dia exclaimed. The coat was fashioned similar to a captain's. It had cloth fastens with silver buttons that closed up the front slightly on her left side on the mid-torso. The top had a more modern collar that folded nicely with more of the same silver buttons holding it down. The sleeves had a reversed cuff design with a little inside frill to them. The color of the coat was a royal looking red with black trim in certain places that made Dia love it even more.

"Perfect! Let's get you measured first, then while I'm sewing you can rest on the couch and stock up on the necessary clothing items, like pants, shirts, and...underwear." She said in a knowing tone.

Dia couldn't stop the small blush the crept onto her cheeks as she nodded and stood for the woman to measure her.

Dia went to the other side of the store where the basic clothes were after the measuring. She picked out a few basic shirts, a pair of working pants, some shorts like the ones she was wearing, and then moved on to the unmentionables. To her annoyance none of the garments were really suitable for working, most were in fact rather lacy and too girly for her taste. She grabbed two nonetheless after finding only one sports bra. To her further embarrassment the underwear were in similar circumstances.

"I'm almost done dear, but could you come in here so I can make final adjustments?" Marge called out from the mirror room.

"Of course, Marge." Dia said and walked to the room with her arms full of clothing. She placed them down on the couch before walking to the small circular platform where Marge stood with the jacket tucked at her elbow.

"Be ready to be amazed!" She said and brought it away from her, holding it up in the process.

Dia gasped. It looked fantastic and comfortable. She walked over and Marge helped her slip into it, wary of her injured arm, and had her button the front. It fit perfectly. It was just loose enough to move around in, but tight enough not to get caught in the riggings of the ships. She smiled at her reflection.

"Darling, that simply looks downright gorgeous on you." Marge said and smirked at her own handiwork.

"I love your work..." Dia said and spun a bit, her boots matched the outfit as well, just confirming the perfection of the jacket. "I'll take it, even if I can't afford any of the other clothes."

Marge gave a laugh before moving over to the register, picking up the clothing that Dia had picked up. "Will this be everything for you, dear?"

"Yes, and be expecting people to be coming here on recommendation." Dia said before walking to the register. She even loved the way it flowed behind her, the buttons having stopped right above her hips. She twirled while walking, a smile on her face the entire time.

Marge let out a laugh at her antics and finished scanning the shirts and such, "Your total is six hundred thirty-two credits."

Dia smiled even wider. She definitely had enough to cover that. She handed over her card and Marge swiped it through her machine before handing it back with a smile.

"Now, darling, since you don't have a bag to store these in, take one on the house." Marge then stuffed the clothes neatly into a small, but sturdy, duffle bag.

"You people at Montressor sure are the nicest I've ever met." Dia said with the smile still on her face.

"Maybe you're just a real nice gal." Marge said with a smirk and passed her the bag over the counter.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Dia said, taking the bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Anytime! And feel free to come back!" She said with a smirk as Dia waved goodbye.

Back into the bustling crowd, Dia made her way to the Inn that Amelia and Mr. Arrow had booked into. It was a short walk and Dia found it easily, making out the large sign above the doorway. She walked in, her bag held in the hand of her good arm as she made her way to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Captain Amelia, a feline humanoid." Dia told the young desk girl. She nodded and opened a book. She looked back up at told Dia that Amelia was in room eighteen. Dia smiled at the girl and headed up the stairway to the first story of rooms. It was a long hallway and Dia followed it to room eighteen and knocked sharply.

"Amelia? Open up, it's me." Arcadia was surprised when the door opened rapidly showing an annoyed Amelia standing in the doorway.

With one look at Arcadia, however, her eyes widened and she stepped aside to let the girl in.

"My word, Arcadia, what did you get yourself into? Where'd you get that jacket? Where's your old one? You didn't get into a mess, did you?" Her questions were that of a mother hen as she watched Dia set her things down and wince as she removed her jacket. At the poorly sewn gash on her arm Amelia began a new round of questions, "How'd that happen? You got into a fight again? What shenanigans have you been up to?!"

"Amelia! Calm down!" Dia exclaimed as she collapsed into the chair in the room. "Some stupid pirates raided the Inn I was staying at. No one was injured, except me, but the Inn was burnt to the ground for a spherical map."

"Something tells me that's only half the story." Amelia said wryly as she took a seat at the edge of her queen sized bed.

"You have no idea." Dia said with a tired smirk.


	8. Launching of the Legacy

**Before you read: I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I should, but school and life have just been overly dramatic and tiring. As an apology, this chapter is actually almost 1000 words longer than the longest one ever previously posted. However, that did kinda come at a price, given that I was unable to put any real Jim and Dia alone time since this is the launch of the Legacy. The next one will have some Jim/Dia moments I PROMISE.**

* * *

The next morning Amelia woke Arcadia up from her light slumber on the floor. With a groan Arcadia was up and getting ready for going to their ship. Amelia had left the room an hour prior to accept Delbert's offer, taking Mr. Arrow with her. They were waiting for Arcadia downstairs.

Dia avoided using her bad arm as much as possible as they walked down to the ship yard where the large vessels were docked.

The R.L.S. Legacy stood tall with a regal nature to it, its three main masts held three separate sails each. The riggings were in fantastic condition along with the entire ship.

"I'll give your friend Delbert this; he knows how to choose a good ship." Amelia remarked as she walked the gangplank to the ship. Arcadia followed behind Mr. Arrow, nearly tripping when she hit the difference in atmos.

"Mr. Arrow, I see our new crew has arrived ahead of us." Amelia commented as she made it onto the deck.

Sure enough when Arcadia reached the top of the plank she found a gangly group of sailors. Many different races awaited her view, even a Garlaxian, a mountainous race with four arms. Out of all those present, one drew her attention standing at the head of the group, most likely the leader of the crew, was a humanoid that was half cyborg.

Her eyes narrowed on his form. A cyborg hired on the crew on a secret voyage for the treasure of a lifetime, when those that found the map were attacked by a crew captained by a cyborg.

"Alright you lot, let's get this ship ready to set sail. I want it cleaned spotless, sails opened, and after you've finished those chores you can call your bunks." Amelia called out, heading towards the Captain's room.

"You heard the Captain, get to work!" Mr. Arrow bellowed out.

The crew grumbled their dislike of the new Captain as they began to split into separate crews.

"And what shall my job be?" Arcadia questioned Arrow as she stood at his side.

"You'll be checking the riggings with the Captain once we're ready to make way." Arrow said with a small smile on his stony face.

Arcadia gaped up at him, "Really?!" She had been waiting for this opportunity for ages. To Amelia, checking the rigging was the most important part of preparation. It was the last chance to find any flaws that may exist. The flaws that could claim sailors' lives.

"Yes indeed, you young rascal." Amelia's sharp voice cut in. She had placed her items into the Captain's quarters and was now watching the crew work.

The two females watched as Arrow ordered the crew around the ship. The entire time, Arcadia was carefully watching as the cyborg walked around, moving the food supplies around. He was supposed to be the crew's cook, but Arcadia had other thoughts to his character.

"Alright, the ship is ready for the final check, if you would be so kind, Captain, Miss Williams." Mr. Arrow called from the main deck.

Amelia turned to Dia and smirked at her, "Ready to follow me? I'll take it easy due to your wound; as well as your limited experience up on the riggings."

Dia spared her a small glare, "No need to be so kind, Captain."

"Oh really then? Full speed it is." Amelia said and before Arcadia could comment the feline was moving swiftly up the mizzen mast.

Dia huffed out and took a breath before following after her far more flexible comrade. They traveled across the beams that held up the sails, down the masts, past the crow's nest, and made sure to look for anything out of place as well. As Arcadia was swiftly following her Captain, she noticed a familiar boy standing on the deck watching.

Jim's POV:

"Ooh! Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!" Doppler said as he swept his metal covered arm out towards a grand ship. Jim gazed in wonder at it. He had never been on any vessel even close to the size of the Legacy. He turned to Doppler as they made their way to the piece of wood connecting the ship to the dock.

Doppler had been tricked into buying an ancient metal suit of some sort by a pushy two headed woman. It was huge and managed to make metallic clunking noises with every step he took. Jim rolled his eyes and followed after him.

As Jim stepped onto the boat he accidentally stepped onto a giant slug alien's tail. The thing started speaking in a foreign language, seemingly threatening Jim to a fight. Jim backed off with his hands held up in defense.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean—" But the alien cut him off with another round of noises.

"Allow me to handle this." Doppler said, full to the brim with confidence. He began to make noises that mated the noises being made by the alien. The alien looked at him and started giggling it seemed like before saluting both Jim and Doppler. He pointed in a direction before moving off to continue moving the cargo. Doppler turned to Jim with a grin, "I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school."

As Doppler began moving to the upper deck to find the Captain Jim followed behind after muttering, "Flatula? Cool."

They soon came across a tall, regally dressed man made of stone. He was bellowing orders to the crew and was striking a very intimidating pose.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Delbert called to the frightening man.

He turned to look at them with an even more intimidating look, "Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft."

He pointed outwards to the riggings. When Jim looked up there was a feline humanoid running all over the ship in a deep blue jacket along with a red blur following after her. She moved swiftly over the ship and soon took a dangerous leap, landing right on her feet in front of the stone man. Following after her was the red blur. They didn't take the same way down as the captain, but managed to do just fine and landed right next to her.

Jim could feel his jaw drop as he saw Arcadia standing right in front of him.

Normal POV:

Arcadia attempted to keep her breath even as she stood in front of Jim and Delbert. She spared them a grin before Amelia began to question her.

"Did you find anything out of place, Miss Williams?" Mr. Arrow questioned her with astern glance.

Arcadia automatically snapped to attention, "Other than the fact that those ropes probably only have about another year or so of shipping use, and some of the pulleys on the main mast could use a bit more grease, everything was fine."

Amelia then turned to Mr. Arrow, "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserably ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's spot on...Can you get nothing wrong? And Arcadia, those pulleys were greased enough to last us this voyage, but nice catch otherwise."

Arcadia rolled her eyes as soon as Amelia's head turned to Delbert, but Jim still saw. She heard a small chuckle at her behavior before a large stone handcuffed her upside the head for it.

Jim wore his usual clothing and Arcadia couldn't miss the sparkle in his eyes at the thought of the adventure they were about to ensue upon. She imagined she had the same sort of sparkle in her eyes.

"Ah!" Amelia exclaimed while looking at the strangely dressed dog, "Dr. Doppler, I presume?" Her voice was louder than usual, due to her mocking the poor gullible doctor.

"Uh, um yes. I—" He was cut off as Amelia started knocking on his helm playfully.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" She was still speaking loudly and a grin was stretched across her face.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" Doppler said, both flustered and furious.

Amelia ignored his tone and moved around his suit, "If I may, Doctor, this works so much better...when it's right-way up and plugged in." She did so, plugging in some cord to the back of his suit earning a flustered noise from Delbert. "Lovely. There you go." She said before stepping back to admire her claws in amusement.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" he cried out and waved his suit's cord at her in what he must've thought was a threatening manner.

She ignored him and shook his hand, "I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain..." Mr. Arrow muttered, looking rather bashful as he always did when the Captain introduced him as such.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." She said, though the grin on her face said otherwise. "And so I've heard you have already met my apprentice, Miss Williams, correct? Swift, brilliant, honest, loyal and strong yet beautiful."

Arcadia's head probably should have gotten whiplash from the speed at which she turned to her captain. A blush was spreading over her cheeks as she began to stutter, "C-Captain was that really so...so necessary?!"

Amelia glanced at her apprentice with a smirk plastered on her feline face, "Quit that stammering. I don't want my apprentice to appear so flustered by a mere compliment."

"Ahem," Delbert interrupted, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure—" He was cut off swiftly by Amelia's gloved hand wrapping itself tightly around his mouth.

"Doctor, please!" Amelia whispered to him harshly. Arcadia kept her eyes focused on the crew that looked at them suspiciously. "I'd like to have a word with you in my stateroom." She led the way to the captain's quarters of the ship. After everyone had entered Arcadia locked and bolted the door tightly before nodding at Amelia.

Amelia walked to her desk and sat down at her desk, going over her navigational charts. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic...and I mean that in a very caring way." She looked up with a small smile to the flabbergasted canine.

"Imbecillic, did you say?" Now he was blushing and appeared to be rather embarrassed, "Foolishness! I've—"

"May I see the map, please?" Amelia cut him off, evidently in no mood for excuses.

Jim held the map out and Arcadia stepped closer to him. She gave the boy a smile before taking the map and tossing it to her captain. "Here you are, Captain." She called. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jim give her a small glare and she couldn't help the fact that the corner of her mouth lifted into a small smirk.

"Hmmm..." Amelia mumbled to herself, rolling the golden orb in her hands gently. "Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am.' Is that clear?" She asked while walking to the vault the Stateroom held.

"Ugh..." The small noise wouldn't have been heard, had Arcadia not been standing so directly close to him.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia pressed again.

"Yes, ma'am." Jim said reluctantly. Arcadia reached over swiftly with a jab of her elbow to his side.

"That'll do." Amelia said curtly before putting the map into the vault and shutting it tightly, "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor," She turned to him with a level stare that made Arcadia want to laugh, "Again, with the greatest possible respect...zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you I—" He was cut off again as Amelia began to talk.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible." Amelia took a seat at her desk and held up her compass in the air, idly, "I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them, Arrow?" She turned to her first mate, "I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

Mr. Arrow played along with her antics, probably enjoying the fact that his captain was having fun for the first time in ages. "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am."

She smirked at Jim and Doppler with a highly amused smirk, "There you go—Poetry!"

"Now, see here!" Delbert was once again cut off by Amelia, much to his displeasure.

"Doctor! I'd love to chat – tea, cake, the whole shebang—but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." She didn't miss the amused smile on Arcadia's features as she faced Arrow again. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver. Arcadia, make sure things go swimmingly."

Now Arcadia's eyes sharpened. She didn't even trust that cyborg as far as she could throw him.

"What?!" Jim exclaimed, "The cook?"

Arcadia walked just behind Mr. Arrow, her arms held together behind the small of her back as she began to descend the stairs leading to the galley.

"That woman! That....feline! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Doppler exclaimed angrily, making Arcadia's shoulders tense.

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables??" Jim called out, obviously angry with the outcome as well.

Before they could continue walking, both Arcadia and Mr. Arrow had stopped in their tracks and turned to the two passengers.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or and galaxy." He said in that booming voice of his.

Arcadia kept her glare on them, "Besides, if you're going to be on this ship, you're going to work. It's the Captain's rules. And she's by far better than either of you are seeming to think she is." She kept her eyes forward after that outburst. Never noticing the wince that both Doppler and Jim shared, both were feeling slightly guilty.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow called into the dark and dank galley.

As Jim walked closer to Arcadia she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Jim, watch yourself with this one. I don't trust him." As soon as she had whispered it, she was gone and standing in her normal position.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir." He turned around and his brass eye spun around to land on the group in his doorway, "And Miss Williams! A pleasure if I may say so." He then turned to the stiff Jim. "Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley! Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt!" He chortled while tucking in his shirt, but only just. He was a dog faced alien, probably close breed to that of Doppler.

"A cyborg!" Jim whispered harshly and Arcadia heard. She turned her gaze to him sharply with a look that said, 'mention nothing'.

"May I introduce, Dr. Doppler?" Mr. Arrow called, pointing to Delbert nervous form, "The financier of our voyage."

Silver glanced over the Doc with his mechanical eye, its red laser zooming all around the suit and making Doppler cover his nether region nervously, "Love the outfit, Doc."

"Well, thank you." He was obviously flustered, making Arcadia smile, "Um, love the eye..."

Silver noticed Arcadia's smile and smirked at her, "Well now! The first hint of a happy young lass in Miss Williams I've had yet ta see!"

Her smile was gone in an instant and instead she glared harshly at the cyborg.

"As fleeting of a moment as it was..." The old man said nervously.

"Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Doppler pointed to Jim as he stood there, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

The cyborg moved quickly over to Jim, "Jimbo!" He held out a hand that was made from various sharp and dangerous objects and Arcadia was quickly by his side, arms at the ready and a fierce glare on her face. "Uh..." He seemed barely intimidated by Arcadia, however, and offered Jim his real cyborg hand after the parts of his arm whirled and changed around. Arcadia didn't let up her stance however and Jim didn't offer his hand back, trusting Dia's judgment and knowing that this could be the cyborg that had blown up his home.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." He moved to the counter of the kitchen and he began to chop and slice and dice various items into a bowl, even pretending to cut his own hand at one point. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He added more ingredients before igniting a fire under the pot with his mechanical arm and throwing it into the pot at the middle of the kitchen. He added some salt before taste testing and then dished out two bowls.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." He handed Jim and Doppler a bowl. Doppler eyed it warily, sniffing it before lapping at it slightly.

He made a sound of content before slurping a bit more, "Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"It's an old family recipe." Silver said modestly.

"AH!" Doppler cried out as an eye floated to the surface.

"In fact, that was part of the old family!" He chuckled to himself, plucking the eye out and popping it into his mouth, "Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin', Doc."

Arcadia would never admit it, but even she wanted to laugh at that one, but she kept her composure and stood vigilant.

"Uh...yeah, well..." Doppler didn't look like he was going to be eating any more of the stew after that prank.

"I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder. Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig!" He said.

Jim looked at his spoon full of stew warily, concerned about any pranks about to be pulled on him. Suddenly the rounded part of the spoon shifted shape and color to a blob of translucent pink that swallowed the stew.

It continued to grow eyes, making Jim gasp, before it swallowed and the whole spoon matched the head. It slid out of Jim's hand, panted like a dog, then proceeded to morph into a straw and suck up what remained of Jim's stew. Both Arcadia and Jim watched with fascination.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you were hiding!" Silver called out affectionately.

"Wha--? What is that thing?!" Jim asked, watching as it sunk into his bowl, completely stuffed. It flew out of the bowl and nuzzled into Jim's cheek. When Jim held out his finger the shape-shifter changed into a mini Jim and leaned in to look at Jim's face as he did the same to look at it. It flew up in its normal form and licked Jim's cheek before flying to its master.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus One. And he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right?" The adorable pink blob cuddled into Silver's face as a bell sounded in the distance.

"We're about to get underway." Mr. Arrow announced before turning to the doctor, "Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"

Doppler seemed ecstatic at the notion, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?!" There was an awkward pause as everyone looked at him with the same odd look, "I'll follow you..."

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." Arrow said, holding a hand out to stop Jim from following the doctor. Silver who had been tasting his stew again spit it out and coughed.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but—" Silver was cut off by Arrow's strict voice.

"Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." Arrow said before turning and leaving without another word.

"Aw, but, no, but—"

"No, you can't—"

Both of them started disagreeing at the same time, and both let out identical sighs before rubbing their eyes in the same frustrated manner. Silver then opened his eyes to look down at Jim.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" He said before circling the boy.

"Yes, she has." Dia said curtly before walking over to Jim and slightly leaning against him to comfort him. She could feel him lean slightly more to her. When he sighed she could feel his upper torso expand and then contract before he pulled away.

"Whatever..." He then began to walk his way around the kitchen.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain." Silver said before going back to cooking for the crew.

"Yeah." Jim regarded him warily as he reached into a bin, "You know...these purps...they're kinda like the ones back home, on Montressor. You ever been there?" Arcadia saw what Jim was getting at and she studied Silver's expressions carefully, looking for the slightest inclination of lying.

"I can't says I have, Jimbo."

"Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy...he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Jim seated himself on the countertop and took a bite of the purp.

"Is that so?" Silver asked nonchalantly. If there was any tell tales of lying, Dia never noticed them.

"Yeah. What was that old Salamander's name? Oh yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?" Jim asked him with suspicion oozing out of him.

"Bones?" Silver rolled the name over his tongue once more before declaring, "T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a whole slew of cyborgs roamin' this port."

Arcadia had to give him that one. There were usually at least ten to fifteen cyborgs at a port at any given time.

Arrow's voice could be heard giving the order to launch.

"Eh, off with you two now, watch the launch." He said, addressing the two younger ones, "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards, Jimbo." He said before shoving Jim off of the counter and towards the door gently.

Jim and Arcadia shrugged to each other before heading up the stairs. But Arcadia couldn't get shake the feeling that someone was watching them the entire way.


	9. Of Cyborgs and Fighting

"We're all clear, Captain!" Onus, the squid-looking alien with at least six eyes called out from the crow's nest.

Arcadia couldn't stop the grin from sliding onto her face as she gazed out and over the bow of the ship. The launch was the most exciting part of the voyage. At least when you weren't in Protean Armada territory. Jim gazed around him in amazement as every ship hand was getting ready.

Right on queue Arrow's voice bellowed out from the main deck, "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS. Smartly now!"

Everyone began to scuttle up the masts, tugging on ropes and tying down parcels, but soon they heard Arrow call out again, "Loose all solar sails! Heave up the braces!"

The sails were unfurled in a flash of golden color as they caught the rays of sunlight. Dia felt herself begin to float upwards before a low hum filled the ship and everyone stood back on the ship under the amazing power of the artificial gravity drive.

Jim made his way over to the riggings and he climbed up, only to the second tier of ropes before stopping to lean out, ready for the take off. Dia raced over to join him. She stood on the deck, slightly behind him, not wanting to interrupt his view.

He turned to look at her with a smile wider than she'd ever seen and she heartily grinned back.

"Take her away!" Arrow's voice boomed from the deck again.

"I'd hold on tightly, Jim." Arcadia told him as she braced her own legs like Amelia had taught her long ago.

"Come on, it can't be that—" He was cut off as the engines started at full speed. He grasped onto the ropes as the ship blasted away from the spaceport. He whooped as the air blew around him, tousling his loose bangs.

Arcadia felt a warmth swirl inside her stomach at the sight of him being so happy. She smiled at him fondly as they both ignored the clang of machinery they both knew to be Doppler. They spared a glance at each other and rolled their eyes. The stars were flying past them as the ship left the port. Dia glanced to Jim when she heard him gasp.

Following the ship was a pod of Orcus Galacticus. Dia smiled at Jim's amazed expression and she called out to him, "They're called Orcus Galacticus. They're supposed to bring a ship good luck. At least, that's what the legends say." Jim looked at her with a grin so wide that she could barely remember the glowering boy she had seen on Montressor.

"Jimbo!" Silver's gruff voice called out to the lad, "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Arcadia turned and glared, there was no one else around, "Say hello to Mr. Mop," he tossed Jim said mop, "and Mrs. Bucket." The bucket soon followed and Jim caught them both and replaced his smile with a glare towards the cyborg cook as he laughed.

"Yippie..." Jim muttered before climbing down from the riggings to begin swabbing the deck.

Dia followed before beginning to walk over to Amelia, "Jim, I'll be right back." Jim spared her a nod of acknowledgment before continuing his chore.

She climbed up the stairs to the upper deck and addressed Amelia, "Captain, might I have a word with you?" Amelia looked at her with those cat eyes that missed nothing before nodding and walking over.

"Yes, Arcadia, what can I help you with?" Amelia asked curtly, keeping her main focus on the crew that was ambling along the masts.

"I wanted to share a few of my musings with you." Arcadia did a quick glance around them to make sure none of the crew members were nearby. "You and I both know this crew cannot be trusted. That's a fact. I'm more concerned with what might happen if we leave our financiers unattended. As you said, the doctor can be very loose tongued."

Amelia nodded her understanding before looking at Arcadia with a bit of amusement, "Of course I completely agree with you, however, now be honest, is this really because you fear for their safety? Or that you have a budding attraction for a certain young man?"

Arcadia couldn't have stopped the red hue from blooming onto her face, even if she tried, "I don't think my personal feelings matter in the slightest in this conversation, Captain."

"Well, despite your best efforts, I still got my answer." Amelia smiled at her young ward, "You may watch over the boy. Perhaps teach him the ways of the ship? When Mr. Silver does not require him for work, that is."

Dia nodded and did a short, informal bow, "Thank you, Captain." Before heading off to find where Jim had moved to mop.

She found him easily enough. He was currently being used by a Spidren as a rag to wipe the mast clean. Silver beat her to the punch, though and saved poor Jim from the rough brigand.

"What is this ruckus all about then?" Her voice raised in tone and carried a commanding air. The crew parted for her as she stepped through them towards Mr. Scroop and Mr. Silver. She carried herself straight as a board and her hands were held behind her back, "You lot know the rules, no brawling is allowed on the Legacy. If any of you wish to test that rule further, I will be glad to send you to the brig for the remainder of our voyage. Is that clear?"

Scroop was the main target of her speech and she glared at him with steely eyes. "I said, is that clear, Mr. Scroop?"

He glared, but with a look from Silver he was singing a different tune, "...Transparently..." He muttered before crawling off to perform his other duties.

"Well done, Miss Williams! A tight ship's a happy ship, ma'am!" Silver called out before turning to Jim accusingly. "Jimbo! I gave you a job."

"Hey! I was doing it until that bug thing—" Jim tried to get in.

"The correct term is Spidren, Jim." Dia said, amused.

"That Spidren guy-thing—"

"Belay that!" Silver called out, leaning in close to Jim's face, "Now I want this deck swabbed spotless...and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done." He then turned to the pink morph, "Morph? Keep an eye on this pup...and let me know if there be any more distractions."

He stomped off and back towards the galley.

Dia looked over a Jim and had to stifle a laugh at Morph who had enlarged his eyes dramatically to 'keep an eye' on Jim. Almost literally.

"So, Mr. Scroop rub you the wrong way or something of the like?" Dia asked Jim as she sat on the rail of the ship and watched Jim work. "Spidrens are usually an angry breed."

"He just..." Jim muttered something before turning back to his chore.

They stayed on the main deck, Jim cleaning and Dia following him around, and Dia learned about Jim. They talked about almost everything before Dia made up her mind.

"Jim." She called out to get his attention.

He turned and looked at her with his pale blue eyes that were the same as his mother's. "Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you." She hopped off the railing and walked to stand directly in front of him. "How would you feel about learning how to fight? Properly that is." Jim looked at her confused. "I'm only offering this since you seemingly can't handle yourself against those you pick fights with. May as well teach you how to back up your words."

Jim looked at her with a dubious expression. She glared at him, lightly.

"I gave you a black eye not so long ago, if you'd care to remember." A smirk grew on her face as Jim glared at her.

"That was a surprise attack! It doesn't count." He still huffed and went back to mopping.

"Do you want to learn to fight or not, Jim?" She asked, watching his movements with an admiring eye.

"Sure. Why not. There won't be much for you to teach me anyway." His voice was smug, though Dia knew he'd be regretting it later. "Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Getting taught how to fight by a girl, making new friends like that spider psycho."

"Spider psycho, spider psycho!" Morph called out as he turned into an exact replica of Mr. Scroop and proceeded to hop around.

Jim and Dia let out a laugh, "A little uglier." Jim said. Sure enough Morph, true to his name, made his face even uglier and then let out an evil, but high pitched, laugh.

Dia laughed at the scene before quieting herself as a figure loomed closer to them.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." Silver walked up to them with a dish of scraps to be thrown overboard. He kept an eye on Jim as he did so. Just as Arcadia did to Silver.

"Um, look, I, uh..." Jim was trying to get something out, but was obviously struggling with the words, "What you did...thanks..."

Silver watched him with a close eye, "Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Jim's face hardened, making Dia just want to give him a hug. "Your father's not the teachin' sort." Silver said as more of a fact than a question.

Jim turned to continue mopping, but still spoke to Silver over his shoulder. "No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

Dia's eyes softened as she turned her gaze over to the boy who was glaring at the deck ferociously.

"Oh..." Silver scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, lad."

"Hey," Jim called out, "no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Dia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that statement. She clearly recalled the night he was brought back to the inn by police escort.

"Is that so?" Even Silver sounded doubtful about the boy's claims. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

Silver kept a smug look on his face as Jim snapped his head in the cyborg's direction in shock, "What?!" Jim called out.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight!" Silver bent down to Jim's level, looking the boy straight in the eye.

"You can't do—"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum without my say-so!" Silver interrupted. Dia glared over at the man.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim yelled back.

"You can be sure o'that, my lad. You can be sure of that." Silver said with what seemed to be an almost mocking sort of grin.

"Mr. Silver, you'll excuse me for saying so, but I will also be teaching Jim to fight, and if your schedule interferes, I shall over ride your orders." Dia's voice was so different from before. Jim glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Whenever she spoke to him, her voice was warm with a measure of caring behind it, but whenever she spoke to Silver she spoke with a tongue lined with razor wire.

"Ah...of course Miss Williams, wouldn't be havin' it any other way." Silver said with a nervous chuckle.

Later that night Jim had finally finished swabbing the deck. He was headed down to the sleeping quarters to finally get some rest when he bumped into someone. He looked up, exhausted, and was about to apologize when he saw who it was.

Arcadia looked at the tired boy with an amused smirk. "Not watching where we're going, Master Hawkins?" As Jim opened his mouth to respond she cut him off, "Well, no matter, down to the brig to train, shall we?" Before the boy could voice even a second of protest she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the sleeping quarters and down more stairs to the brig.

The brig had a ring of keys at the base of the stairs and two cells where one could lock up prisoners. The room was supplied with light by three lanterns, one hanging on the hallway ceiling and two by the entryway. She grabbed the keys as she dragged Jim to one of the large cells. She released him as soon as they reached the room and he felt a yawn escape from him.

As he yawned Arcadia unbuttoned her jacket quickly and began to slide it from her shoulders by the time that Jim stopped yawning long enough to register just how little she was now wearing. She stood in front of him in her boots, shorts, and spaghetti strap tank top. The tank was also slightly too short on her and it was pulling tightly across her chest and showed off about an inch of her well toned abdomen.

"U-Uh, Dia...What...just what are you doing...?" Jim couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't honestly expect me to ruin my new jacket, do you?" She grinned at the bashful look on his face. "Well aren't we a modest one." She rolled her shoulders slowly before facing Jim in a sturdy stance, one foot braced behind her and the other ready to move.

"Let's get started shall we?" Dia smirked as Jim looked at her dubiously. "Oh come on, I dare you to try and land a blow on me."

Jim still didn't seem to like the idea of trying to hit a girl. "Arcadia, is this really so necessary?"

"Do you want to learn to defend yourself? Because if not, I have much needed sleep to catch up on." She moved to pick up her jacket, but was stopped by a warm and well calloused hand resting itself on her bare shoulder. She'd never admit it, but she could feel the blush spread across her face.

"Wait...Okay, I'll learn what you have to teach..." Jim said reluctantly.

"Well alright then. First lesson," She moved faster than he could keep track of. She grabbed his wrist and turned, using his weight against him and throwing him to the floor with ease. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs painfully. "Expect the unexpected." She looked down at his shocked face with a wide grin.

He glared up at her and pushed himself up from the ground. He stood in a stance that could easily be offset and Dia 'tsk'-ed at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She moved over to him and he flinched slightly before taking in her amused look. She moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pushed lightly and he wouldn't move. "I'm correcting your stance, go with it Jim." Only then did he allow her to mold his stance. She pressed against his shoulders again and he bent his knees to stay up right. She placed her foot behind his forward leg and pushed it slightly further forward. She stayed, her body pressed up against his, and she took her back foot and pushed his slightly further back.

The heat radiating off of his body wasn't unpleasant to Dia as she snaked her arms around his torso. She could feel his muscles tighten at her touch and she noticed just how much muscle the boy had on his lean body.

Her arms moved up to his own slowly and she gently moved them to a defensive position, blocking anything that could come at the face and the chest. She leaned up to his ear and decided to tease him just slightly. Or a lot.

"This is your defensive stance, Jim." She could feel him shiver as her breath flowed against his neck and ear. "Always remember it."

Jim glanced at her from over his shoulder and Dia could see his blue eyes glittering in the lantern light.

She reluctantly moved away from his warm body and walked around to face him. "Alright, now if someone threw a punch from your right, how would you block?"

Jim looked at her with confusion, "With...my right?"

She grinned at him, "Yes, but what's better than blocking?"

"Uh..." Jim thought about it for a second before grinning at her, "Dodging!"

"Exactly. I'm going to come at you; I want you to dodge everything." With that said Arcadia moved to attack Jim without giving him time to prepare. She moved at half the speed she could and Jim frantically dodged her blows.

He also learned quickly that her attacks weren't limited to just fists once she landed a kick to his thigh that managed to numb everything below it.

The 'training' that Jim officially thought of as 'torture' continued for another half hour before Jim finally couldn't dodge anymore and Dia kept landing hits on him. Luckily for him, although he didn't know it, she kept pulling her blows back slightly once she saw they were going to hit so she didn't do any major bruising.

When she had landed six hits in a row she stopped attacking.

"Well, how do you feel, Jim?" She asked, barely sweating.

"Like I'm going to die." He muttered holding a sore spot on his side, the last place she had managed to hit. "Isn't there a less...violent way to do this?"

She looked at him as though he lost his mind, "Jim, this is fighting. Not picking daisies. Captain always taught in more of a hands-on method. Learn fast or die you could say."

Jim just let out a groan as he swayed on his feet. "So are we done?"

She sighed as she looked at him. He really was exhausted from swabbing the deck and her beating. "Yeah, go get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to show you some weak spots before we move back to dodging." As she slipped on her coat Jim asked a question she was surprised he hadn't asked earlier.

"Why are you only teaching me dodging? Why not offense?" They had made it to the stairs. Arcadia hung up the keys before turning to him.

"Sure if you attack, your opponent will ultimately fall as long as you don't first..." She trailed off a bit, "But...let me ask you this, Jim, if your opponent can't hit you, how is he supposed to beat you?"

"Got it." Jim muttered as he headed up the stairs slowly, sore from the lesson.

"Jim," At Arcadia's call he turned around and looked down at her from the higher steps, "You did better than I thought you would tonight." He told him with a kind smile on her lips.

He spared her a grin, "So it was low expectations from the start?" He teased.

"Well, seeing you with Scroop today," He winced at the memory, "There wasn't so much going for you in the fight."

"Point taken." He said.

When they reached the sleeping quarters it was the place where they would part. Dia explained about how the female bunks were separate from the men's and that she was about to head towards her own when a hand around her wrist stopped any further movement. She turned around and Jim looked away bashfully.

"I...I wanted to say thanks...for earlier, with the spider psycho." She gave him a grin and a nod before starting to move off to her bunk again, but was stopped by the hand still around her wrist, "And..." She turned to see him look her straight in the eye, "Thanks for teaching me to fight...and all..."

She grinned at him, her purple eyes looking into his blue ones. "Jim, it's not a problem at all. Really." She was about to go again when she turned on her own. "Wait, Jim." Jim stopped again and turned around to face her. She smirked at him with an amount of amusement and mocking that he had never seen, "So what was that about being taught to fight by a girl?"

He blushed and glared at her playfully. She laughed at his expression before walking to him and mussing his hair slightly. "I'm just playing, Jim." She grinned normally and then sauntered off to her own quarters, leaving Jim there with a silly grin on his face and attempting to fix his hair.


	10. A Skiff Ride

**AN: So, it's been a while, I know. Things have been kinda rough. College and parent stuff, along with getting sick, going on a vacation and many other things. But! In this chapter, something really special happens with Dia and Jim! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

They next day was filled with more deck swabbing and cleaning of many, many dishes. The crew of the Legacy ate like an army and, as Jim found out, Arcadia was no exception. She would laugh and joke with the crew as though they were friends. In reality, Jim knew she didn't trust them even as far as she could throw them.

After Dia led Jim down to the brig she removed her jacket once again. She walked over to his confused self. Jim quirked an eyebrow as she circled him.

"As I said the other night, I'm going to show you some weak spots." She moved to face him. "First, a blow to the back of the neck. It can paralyze the opponent long enough for you to get the advantage, or it can also knock them unconscious. A blow to the head will do the same thing." She pointed to his earring, "Jewelry is a weakness, all you have to do is tug them and it can rip them out of the flesh, causing a nice wound. Slapping a hand over a person's ears can disorientate them, the percussion of the slap will blow out their ear drums. The throat is a weak spot, whether you hit it or cut it, you can kill them from blood loss or you can crush their vocal cords. Poking their eyes will hurt and disorientate, remember that dirty moves sometimes are the best way to win a battle. Wrists and fingers are delicate and can be broken easily. The sternum, when hit, will cause the opponent to become winded. On large enemies who seem like they are immune to pain the best place to strike are their kidneys. A hard enough blow will actually cause them pain for much longer than the fight lasts. On men, groin shots are particularly effective." Here she paused to grin at him as he winced, "After that, kneecaps are extremely effective for rendering the person against you useless. Just a blow from the side or the front will cause the knee to break and dislocate. Ankles are weak spots too, especially the backs of them. Lastly, the toes are sensitive, so I always suggest proper footwear, which you have." She said, motioning to his boots.

Jim stared at her as though she had grown a second head. "How did you learn all of that?"

She looked at him with an innocent face, "Here and there, I suppose. Some was taught to me by Captain Amelia."

He shook his head in disbelief. Dia drilled him on some of the weak spots before they moved on to the physical part of the training.

The training that ensued was even more brutal than the last. Dia didn't hold back on her speed, but she did pull her blows so they didn't damage the poor boy too badly. She would practically dance around him as he stumbled to keep up with her.

At one point she was watching with an amused glint in her eye as he hopped around on one foot, after he had stepped the wrong way and left an opening for her to step on his foot.

"Perhaps I should take it lighter on you?" Dia asked while smirking. She was pretending to examine her fingernails, just to annoy him.

He glared at her furiously as a blush flushed on his cheeks. "I can do this!" He shook out his leg before getting back into the position she had shown him yesterday. "Come on! Let's go again!"

Dia had to give him points for not giving up. She slipped into her own position. Before he knew it she flew at him with a fast right hook. Surprising both of them, Jim dodged it immediately. They looked to each other with shocked looks.

Jim's eyes flickered from side to side for a moment before he threw a kick at Dia. Arcadia's instincts took over and she caught his foot before it made contact.

She grinned at him, "Taking advantage of a distraction, you're learning fast!"

He gave her one of his own signature lopsided grins back, "Helps when you have a good teacher."

She spared him a fast grin before an idea popped into her head, "Jim, you should watch when the Captain trains me, I'm sure you'll be able to learn a lot from that fight."

He looked at her as though she was insane, "You fight with the Captain?"

Dia rolled her eyes before wiping her face with a towel she had brought along. "Yes, Jim. How else do you think she trains me?"

Jim blushed. He never really put two and two together.

They ended the practice early since Jim was needed in the morning to help with the cooking. As they walked out of the brig, Arcadia was hyper-aware that Jim walked closer to her, their arms brushing against each other. She was thankful the dark atmosphere covered her blush.

* * *

The next few days were mostly uneventful. Mostly filled with cleaning, fighting, bruising, and resting.

One day, Arcadia was watching with an amused smirk as Silver had Jim scrape off the small crustaceans that had suckered themselves onto the bottom of the ship. Jim struggled with almost every single shell. It didn't help that Arcadia had managed to put a nice fat bruise on his right bicep the previous night in training.

Jim's training was also progressing at a satisfactory rate. He was no legendary boxer, but at least he could hold his own now.

Arcadia herself was nearing the ending of her own training with the Captain. Jim had watched the two practice fighting and was awed. The two female fighters moved with such stunning grace and fluidity, the level of which Jim would never match. They were almost evenly matched for each other in the fights. Where the Captain contained more speed and flexibility, Dia made up for in strength. They would be a force to reckon with when they fought side by side.

Jim found himself in the galley with Silver, peeling potatoes with a knife, when Dia visited him again. He was leaning against the hull of the ship, one foot on the floor, the other propped against the barrel holding the peeled potatoes. He was working at a slow pace when Arcadia stepped lightly down the stairs. She had her hair down from its usual pony tail and was falling over her shoulders with the smallest of waves. Her purple eyes shone in the dim light, but what really caught Jim's attention was the fact that she held a scratch on her left temple that was still bleeding.

Jim felt himself smirking and blushing at her gorgeous figure and he never noticed the knowing look that passed over the two teens from Silver. Dia's boots clunked along on the ground as she came to a stop before them.

"So, exciting job you two have here." She began with a small smile, "Mind if I join in? Captain has finished training me for the day and I figured I may as well do something useful."

Jim grinned at her as he glanced to Silver to see what he would say.

"Well, now." Silver reached over and grabbed a knife from the counter, "Such an outstandin' woman wantin' ta be helpin' a lowly cook like myself. Help yourself lass, it'll make the job go faster, I'd imagine."

He handed the knife to Dia, grip first, and she gladly accepted it. She took a seat on the floor, near the pile of peels, and grabbed a whole potato before going to work.

Jim watched amazed as Arcadia moved the knife at a blurring speed, peeling the potato in a few seconds.

"You also use knives?" Jim asked as he peeled.

Dia looked up from her work to grin at him, "The Captain insisted I learn a weapon. I chose knives. Guns are easy, but a knife is so versatile. Not to mention you can find a knife in almost any place, if not, a shiv."

Jim frowned at her slightly, "Shiv?"

"Any object turned into a sharp knife-like weapon." She filled in.

"Quite the knowledge you have there, Miss Williams." Silver remarked, also watching her as his mechanical arm went at a slightly faster pace than her own. "Makes one wonder where ya learn such things."

Her purple eyes narrowed on the cyborg as she kept cutting, "Makes one wonder why a stranger would be so interested."

Silver's eyebrows raised, "Well, ain't we got a tongue." He let out a short chuckle, "Well, a stranger's curiosity will have to be abated then."

Her only response was, "Indeed it shall."

* * *

When Jim had finished peeling the potatoes, Dia was called off by the Captain again for more studying of navigational charts. Arcadia sat through the lessons with a clearly bored expression on her face. Amelia wasn't blind. She could see her apprentice didn't have her mind in the charts.

"How about a break and a nice cup of tea, shall we?" Amelia said early into the studying.

Dia nodded gratefully and moved to prepare the hot beverage. The water warmed swiftly and soon Dia was placing a tray filled with an assortment of objects between herself and the captain. Both grabbed a cup for themselves and Dia poured the tea for Amelia before serving herself.

"So tell me, my dear trainee, what is it that has your mind so occupied of late?" Amelia barely hid her smile as Dia barely managed to not spit her tea out.

The younger looked up at Amelia with a shocked look, "I beg your pardon, Captain?"

Amelia scoffed in an unladylike fashion, "You heard me perfectly well you young kit. Something has worked itself into your head and you refuse to let it go." She waited for Arcadia to respond.

Dia looked at Amelia with a flustered look, "Well...it's just that...I've gotten rather close to Jim..."

"AH!" Amelia exclaimed, "So it IS the boy!" Her catlike grin didn't escape Arcadia for a second, "It's about time you found yourself someone to grow attached to. I was surprised it didn't happen sooner, with all the fine young spacers we've had on our crews before. I honestly feared the thought of walking into a storage room while you and some young scrap were about to get into—"

She was cut off by Arcadia's blushing self exclaiming, "Captain! Do you mind sparing me the details?"

"I'm just saying—"

"Amelia!"

"Well it's taken you so dreadfully long—"

"Captain!"

"I was beginning to think—"

"Would you please—"

"That you swung the other way—"

"Captain Amelia! Would you stop that!"

Amelia was grinning like a mad woman at Dia's obviously flushed and flustered self. Dia's face felt like it was on fire, and she was fairly sure it was colored to match. She looked away from the feline and stared at the floor. 'Do I really like Jim that much?' With a shock to even herself she thought, 'Yes...yes I really do...'

"Well, why don't you take our young Master Hawkins on a ride in one of the skiffs? It will do you two well. And if Mr. Silver has other plans in mind tell him I gave you permission; if he argues tell him to come to me." Amelia finished her cup and moved to the main charts of their voyage, waving a hand at Dia, "You're dismissed, Arcadia."

Arcadia nodded to the captain, finished her tea, and swept out the door with a flourish of her red coat. She strode down to the galley with ease, fanning at her face in a vain attempt to cool it. When she reached the kitchen she found Jim sitting on one of the tables idly swinging his legs back and forth. He appeared to be as bored as could be.

Dia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw him. Ever since she had that realization in Amelia's quarters, she couldn't get the boy out of her mind. She was practically skipping her way down the rows of tables before she reached the one she held a secret affection for.

"Jim!" She called out from directly behind him.

He jumped off the table, startled, before turning to her with a small blush. "Oh! Dia! What's up?"

"The captain wishes for me to take you out on one of the skiffs! Off we go then!" She was almost to the door when Silver appeared from the pantry.

"An' just where are ya taking my cabin boy, Miss Williams?" The cyborg asked with a smile on his old face.

"Captain told me to take him on a skiff ride, get him used to it." Dia said, her voice marginally less happy than before.

Silver glanced at the eager boy to the excited girl before heaving out a sigh, "Ah, you two get out of here and have some fun. You've both worked hard enough." He called out to them a they raced up the stairs, "Don't stay out too long, ya hear?"

Dia glanced over her shoulder at the chef, 'Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought...'

They reached the skiff quickly and she showed Jim the levers to pull and had him help her lower it out of the gate.

With a grin to him she sped them off into the stars. Their ride was relatively short. She found meteors to guide them through, passed another pod of Orcus, and they even managed to find an asteroid to follow in the wake of. The asteroid carried behind it a sort of dust like substance full of shining lights and deep hues of blue, purple, and green. When Dia took them out of the cloud they were both laughing from the sheer joy of flying.

Dia took a deep breath. Nothing in the 'Verse could compare to the sensation of flying wherever she wanted. She felt free from everything when she was in a skiff. Free of responsibilities, free of stress, and free of tension. She let the breath out in a sort of sigh as she leaned back in the boat, enjoying the view.

Jim couldn't stop the grin on his face. He loved flying more than anything. When he looked to see what Dia was doing the breath caught in his throat. Her hair was loosely swaying, framing her smiling, serene face. There was space dust throughout her hair, making it glitter slightly in the light. He took this moment to take in her very likable features, from her smooth skin and soft looking hair to her stunning eyes and stunning body. But it wasn't only her looks that had his heart beating so rapidly. It was also how she treated him. As an equal when he needed it, with care and...Dare he even say it: love? His eyes softened as he looked at her as he found himself gravitating towards her.

Arcadia watched Jim with a blushing face to match his own as he moved closer to her. He was standing in the boat in front of her as he offered her a hand. She took it with a confused glance. He helped her to stand, but due to the small space of the skiff, they were chest to chest, almost pressing against each other.

"...Jim?" Dia said. It came out as barely even a whisper as he moved one of his hands to the side of her face. He touched her cheek gently. The rough and calloused skin was warm against her chilled face and she leaned into it without really realizing it. Her eyes slid halfway shut as she gazed at his face that held a look of pure adoration.

"Dia...I..." Jim didn't need to say anything else. Dia moved her own hand to his cheek, sliding it to the back of his neck and pulling his face to hers as both their eyes closed.

Their lips met in an explosion of fire and passion. Both of the teenagers were inexperienced, young, and innocent, but the moment between them was unadulterated love as they moved closer to one another. Their bodies pressed together and both followed whatever their minds told them to do. Running on pure instinct.

Jim took a risk, his tongue slid against her lips, making her gasp ever so slightly. She let him enter her mouth after a moment's hesitation. Their tongues slid together, massaging one another, passionately.

Jim's free hand moved to her back, pulling her ever closer to him. Dia let a moan slip into the kiss as her hand moved into his hair, tangling into its brown locks. Jim pulled back from her mouth and placed his own on her neck. He laid kisses down the length of her neck and made it to her collar bone before she let out a small noise from the back of her throat.

Dia's body felt as though it was on fire as she felt Jim's lips move along her collar bone. She clutched at his jacket with her once free hand before reality snapped in. Her purple eyes snapped open as she gently pulled Jim from her neck.

He raised his head to her own and laid his forehead on hers gently, looking into her eyes with is light blue gaze. They looked at each other with such love and affection that it almost scared them. Almost.

"Jim," Dia started, her breath slightly labored, "I just..." For the first time in a long while, she didn't know what to say.

"Well..." Jim started, a blush covering his cheeks, "That was..."

"Amazing?" Dia filled in with a wide grin. He nodded with a grin to match.

"So, Dia...will you..." He paused and stumbled over his words, "I mean, I want you to be...Would you be—"

Dia gathered the gist of what he was trying to say and her face shone brilliantly as she smiled, "Of course, Jim, I would love to be your girlfriend."


End file.
